Lloyd Arabella
The Lloyd Arabella, in higher equipment Borgward Arabella was a car of the lower middle class, which for the Borgward group owned Lloyd Motor Werke GmbH Bremen built from 1959 to 1963. She was the first (and only) car of Lloyd with a four-cylinder engine and should also lead to the manufacturer of the small car class. Chassis and Body Arabella was a completely new vehicle, without allusions to constantly improved and upgraded LP models that developed the design department within the next 23 months. The basis was a central tube frame with cross members. The front wheels were suspended on double wishbones with coil springs and telescopic shock absorbers. The rear wheels triangular solid trailing arms with coil springs, telescopic shock absorbers and stabilizer As progressive were the hydraulically actuated brake system with four light metal drums (200 mm diameter front and rear, brake surface 656 cm ²) and tubeless tires on 13-inch steel wheels. The rack and pinion steering with split tie rod required 3.36 turns of the wheel from lock to lock with a turning radius of 9.90 meters. In a taste of the time taken clear all-steel body with a panoramic rear window and tail fins offered Arabella space for four people, but with a relatively low headroom on the rear seats. On passive safety in advertising the two-spoke steering wheel with recessed hub, rounded door handles and locking of the front seat backs folded forward against unwanted were especially emphasized. Head restraints and seat belts were not yet there. The spare tire was accessible from the outside housed under the trunk, the lock has been released from within. Engine and transmission It was originally planned, the Arabella with a performance-enhanced two-cylinder engine of the Lloyd Alexander TS equip and its transmission. This unit, however, proved in test driving the already finished tracks as inappropriate. To realize a four-cylinder, which fit into the predetermined space, has been opposed engine constructed by building the very short, inter alia, in that the radiator fan disposed above the left cylinder bank. In contrast to the small Lloyd models had Arabella water cooling. The transmission of the typical Lloyd front drive unit with lying before the front engine also had to be redesigned because the engine was now mounted longitudinally instead of transversely. The car was equipped with the automatic clutch Saxomat available. Expansion of the model range The model "Arabella de Luxe" bore the inscription "Borgward" (instead of "Lloyd") on the hood and the Borgward Rhombus in the grille. The third version was still a cheaper with simple decor and a to 25 kW (34 hp) engine throttled added, which was offered for DM 4,985.00. The presented at the IAA 1959 Arabella coupe was not in series, it remained at the two exhibits. End of production By July 1961, a total of 45,549 cars were built Lloyd type "Arabella" and after the collapse of the Borgward group again in 1493 and 1963, a total of 47,042 pieces. That Arabella achieved no greater sales success may be due to teething problems at the start of production, which led to costly recalls and serious reputational damage. It was initially to numerous gear damage, also with rain water got into the interior. (Therefore, the Arabella the vernacular was mocking "Cezanne" is named.) Category:Lloyd